


The Exile [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Winterverse podfics [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chiss Politics, Diplomacy, Eli Vanto: stone cold badass, Established Relationship, Feels, Fix-It, M/M, New Republic Politics, Not Rebels Finale Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Rescue Mission, Slow Burn, many special guest stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: After the Rebel victory in the Galactic Civil War, all Imperial officers are designated war criminals, including a certain Grand Admiral of some renown. When news of the Empire's collapse (and Thrawn's imprisonment) reaches the Chiss Ascendancy, decisions need to be made, and fast...--[message origin ascendancy//destination imperial space]/ a friend requests your status //
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Winterverse podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Exile [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851111) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



**Title:** The Exile

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Thrawn

 **Author:** 13th Blackbird

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Thrawn/Eli

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 2:36:51

**Summary:**

> After the Rebel victory in the Galactic Civil War, all Imperial officers are designated war criminals, including a certain Grand Admiral of some renown. When news of the Empire's collapse (and Thrawn's imprisonment) reaches the Chiss Ascendancy, decisions need to be made, and fast...  
>  \--  
>    
>  [message origin ascendancy//destination imperial space]  
>    
>  / a friend requests your status //

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851111/chapters/31859118)

Right click to [Download MP3](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/theExile.mp3)

Right click to [Download M4B](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/theExile.m4b)


End file.
